


Attempted Presents

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Because i love him so much, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Jumin!, My beautiful husband is growing up, Seven is also amazing, This is just some fluff for him, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You broke Jumin Han





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my hubby bunny~~~

He still had to go to work today. You understood that his job was important, but you couldn't help but feel disappointed when you woke up to see him already changing into his suit. Even if it was his birthday, he couldn't neglect the company, especially when there was an extremely important business meeting with a large company in China.

You shifted in bed to sit up. Jumin turned around as he buttoned up his shirt, a smile tugging on his lips. "Good morning, my love," he greeted, crossing the room to peck you on the cheek.

With a content hum, you replied back, "Good morning, my darling." It wasn't a creative pet name, but Jumin seemed to like it. A low chuckle erupted from his throat as he straightened up.

"It's still quite early. You should go back to sleep; I'm sorry for waking you up."

With a shake of your head, you pushed yourself up to your knees, shuffling closer to him. "The more time I spend awake with you, the better," you say, wrapping your arms around him and burying your face in his chest.

Jumin ran his hand down your hair, twisting the locks between his fingers. You sighed in satisfaction as he continued to pet your head gently. "As much as I would love to spend ever moment with you, I have to get ready."

A sigh escaped your lips when you released him from your arms. "I see. . ." You cast your eyes downwards, staring sadly at the silk sheets. Jumin ran his fingers along your jaw, tilting your chin up so you could look at him. Worry was in his eyes as he cupped your face in his hands. In no time you grinned, leaning into his palm as you held his touch there. "I hope I am the first to say this: happy birthday, Jumin." With that, you pulled away, still smiling widely. "I should leave you to get ready. I'll go make a special breakfast just for you!" You winked at him from over your shoulder before making your way to the kitchen.

You trail your fingers across the marble counter as you walk from cabinet to cabinet. This wasn't the first time you cooked in this house, but it still took some time to find everything. Pulling out the last ingredient from the refrigerator, you set everything down by the stove and tie your long hair back. Then, you started working on your seaweed soup.

 

You probably should've checked how long it would take to cook it. By the time you poured some in a bowl, Jumin was by the door. He was slipping on his shoes while he petted Elizabeth the Third goodbye. Desperate no to let him go just yet, you scramble out the kitchen with the steaming soup in your hands. Not the best idea. 

Hot broth splashed onto you hands. You let out a startled yelp, dropping the porcelain bowl on the cool tiles. It shattered immediately, the soup spilling out near your feet. Before you could even blink, Jumin had you scooped up in his arms, hurrying into the bathroom. With one hand he turned up the cold water while he held you with the other tightly. He then set you down on the edge of the bath tub, dipping your wrists in the water.

Jumin exhaled, rubbing small circles on you jawline. "Are you okay," he asked, his forehead gently bumping yours.

You managed an embarrassed smile. "I'm fine, don't worry."

He sighed, his breath tickling your skin. "Please don't scare me like that," Jumin murmured. "Please. . ."

You nodded, averting your eyes to the bathroom floor. "I'm sorry, I just- I wanted to-" You couldn't finish. You could feel the corners of your eyes well up. All you wanted to do was give him a birthday breakfast. You just wanted to make him smile and understand the sentiment behind the small action. You wanted him to happy, but it looks like you have failed. "I'm sorry," you whisper again.

Soft fingers brushed tears away from under your eyes. You glance up to meet Jumin's silver irises that has darkened. His face has softened, the corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly. "I'm sorry as well. That must have surprised you more than me." His face was even closer, lips ghosting over yours.

Heat flooded your cheeks as you realized the positions you both were in. Lifting your arms from the icy tub, you wipe away the remaining tears. "Y-you should go check on Elizabeth. She shouldn't get close to the broken glass."

"Ah, you're right. Shall we go see the damage we left behind?"

You giggled, letting Jumin help you up. "We can't stay in here forever."

"I could make you wish you could stay in here forever."

A red tint covered your entire face from the implications in his words. You gaped at him, eyes wide and mouth open. Jumin's smirk didn't last. His face also lit up in an embarrassed pink as he moved his hand to cover his mouth.

"I- I apologize. That was indecent. We should go check on Elizabeth the Third. . ." With that, he walked out the bathroom.

You followed him, face still flushed. Jumin moved Elizabeth the Third to the other room and was calling someone in to clean up the shattered glass. You move to the kitchen, looking for an insulated container. Taking one out of the cabinet, you fill it with soup and rice. Closing it up tightly, you grab the nearest bag (which happens to be a gift bag that another company sent with some expensive wine) to place the container in.

When you walked out the kitchen, Jumin was hanging up the phone. "Driver Kim is waiting for me. Don't worry about the glass, someone will come to take care of it shortly."

Cheeks growing warm, you hold the bag out to him. "Uhm, here. You can eat this in your office, since you didn't have time for breakfast."

Jumin smiled softly, taking the bag from your hands. "Thank you, my love. Now, I'm off to work." He pecked your cheek before opening the door.

"Please come home safely."

He nodded at you. Then, the door closed. He left for work. Letting out a breath you didn't know you were holding, you walk around the mess on the floor to go to the bedroom where your phone laid charging.

The chatroom was opened, and inside, Seven and Zen were going back and forth. As soon as you joined, their conversation dropped.

'Oh, good morning!'

'did you sleep well?'

You smiled and responded with enthusiastic replies. You also told them about what has happened moments prior.

'lolololololol'

'Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?'

'This is why shouldn't run with hot food, Mrs. Han~"

Blushing at the title, you gave an embarrassed response.

'Oh, I have to go, work is calling"

'Bye bye~'

With that, Zen left, giving you no opportunity to say farewell. Only you and Seven were chatting now, exchanging silly jokes.

'Hey, can I text you instead?'

You tilt your head, responding with, 'Arent we already texting??'

'lolololol'

'No, I meant privately'

Confused, you texted back with, 'okay~'

'Cool!'

Then Seven left the chatroom. Almost immediately after, you got a private text.

'So it's Jumin's birthday, and I have the perfect plan to propose to you. Can I come over in like ten?'

You didn't have anything really specific planned out, so why not? You typed a quick 'okay' before logging out to tell the security that you were expecting someone to come soon.

 

You received a call from Jumin saying that he couldn't make it for lunch since his father made plans to eat. He told you that he was all yours for dinner and will come back as soon as he can. Jumin also commented on the soup, saying thank you and showering you with compliment, before he hung up to go back to work.

Now, it was almost six o'clock. Jumin had texted you earlier that he was on his way home. You stood nervously in front of the door, fidgeting in the new outfit you were wearing. Seven has dropped by and given you some things to wear for Jumin. At first, you questioned him, face flushing to a bright pink. Seven laughed, assuring you that he'll like it. After a cup of tea and twenty minutes of talking, he left to go home.

You jumped when you heard the doorknob jiggle. Taking in a deep breath, you braced yourself to repeat the words Seven has told you to say. When the door opened, revealing a tired Jumin, you chirped up with your soft voice, "W- welcome back, Master!"

That made Jumin pause. His eyes were wide as he raked them all over your body, taking in the sight before him. His gaze landed on the fluffy cat ears that was clipped to your hair and dropped to the matching tail that peeked out from the frilly skirt of the maid outfit. He was standing still, shoulders tense. The bag that he held in his hands dropped on the ground with a clatter. Then, he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Happy birthday. . ." Your voice trailed off as he strode towards you with large steps. Jumin then wrapped an arm around your waist and tilted your chin up with the other.

"Say that one more time."

You blinked. "Happy birthday?"

Jumin shook his head, leaning in even closer. "No, the other thing."

"Welcome back, Master," you repeat, heart thrumming in your chest.

He went stiff before his grey eyes darkened. "I hope you understand that this is going to a dangerous direction."

You think you broke Jumin Han.

**Author's Note:**

> Cultural Note~ ^^: Seaweed soup (미역국) is a traditional Korean soup that is eaten on Birthdays! It's really good; i have it on my birthday every year~


End file.
